The thorns from the Past
by katorse
Summary: The mistakes done in the past would really hurt in the future. Hermione retells the story of her life seven years ago…
1. prologue

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. The plot is mine, though. 

Summary: The mistakes done in the past would really hurt in the future. Hermione retells the story of her life seven years ago…

Author's Note: this is not related to 'Because of You' although I got this title from 'BoY's' first chapter… this is my second try in writing. Hope you'll like it. 

The Thorns from the Past 

by: katorse

Prologue 

       As I look back seven years ago, of the time when I was still at Hogwarts. I can still remember all the pain and heartaches I have come to face. Though sometimes, happiness is at the end, I can't still bear the fact that somehow I have lost it through the way.

       Happiness, I have encountered it face to face but still I didn't have the guts to grasp on it. I was about to, but the other part of me says, _'don't or you'll just get hurt'_. But still the other part keeps on telling me to _'go on and try'_. 

       But I didn't.

       Yes, happiness. I know I've already got happiness from my friends, my family and relatives, but inside me yells and tells me 'it just ain't enough'…

       From the first day of my birth, I only felt the love and care from my parents, which until now it gets better each day. They never fail to give me their attention for they know that I might get bored with my life for not having any brother or sister. They never forgot a single birthday I had for the past seventeen years of my childhood, until now at the tender age of twenty-four, they still do. But it's different now; I'm living separately from them. And I have my own life, though sometimes, I still need my mother for everyday advice and guide to stay strong. 

       Another thing aside from happiness is the feeling of fulfillment. In every challenge you take, happiness is present but not always. But if you had achieved it, you will feel fulfilled, especially if you really dreamt of it, and if you really worked hard just to have your dreams. _But what if you already gave up everything, sacrificed your own happiness just to have it? Does fulfillment still make sense?_

       Me, Hermione Granger, already gave up the most of myself, but still, that feeling of fulfillment doesn't seem to show up. It seems that it doesn't know that I exist. It also seems that something different, the opposite, come to know me better and it won't try to stop bothering me. It can't seem to leave me behind. You know, it's kinda up-to-date. He knows everything about me: my only happiness, my goals in life, my dreams, my thoughts, and most of all my weaknesses. And what's worst is, he's included in the latter. 

       A word to describe him: Loneliness. 

       He is there every time I feel alone, dejected, taken for granted, ignored and hated. For all these years it just seems to tense up and just built something more inside of me. I keep on feeling weaker and lost in a different world, which I've known before but seem to become a stranger. But every time I try to ignore it, –try to forget the past– the more I feel miserable, the more I feel left out. It only adds to the pain I had felt before. Which up to now, I don't understand why… And that's also why I regret the times I have ignored and didn't even tried to accept it….


	2. chapter one

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. The plot is mine, though. 

Author's Note: Hi there readers! By the way, this story is about Hermione's thoughts of the past happenings at Hogwarts… Like what she had said in the Prologue she is about to tell you the story behind her adventures in life both tragic and romantic. Hope you'll keep on reading the upcoming chapters. And to all, may you enjoy reading!!

The Thorns from the Past 

by: katorse

Chapter One

       It was in the year 1997, the last year of my Hogwarts life. Exactly six years ago, I was standing in front of this train. The train leading to Hogwarts, the second home I've come to know. For the first time I could see all of the happenings coming back to my head like a flashback from a muggle movie. Seeing visions of winning the House Cup, the fights and troubles I've come to face with my friends, the Yule Ball, Harry, Ron… and that dreadful day. All of the past events went rushing to my mind once again, like I was still eleven years old, like I was still the bookworm Hermione. Like it was my first year at Hogwarts.

       Here I am, standing in front of the train waiting for my friends, I sigh as I remember how many trials we've come to face. I remember the time we became friends, it was the same time we met that horrifying troll. It was terrible but I never did and I never will regret that certain day. It was the day I met my true friends, Harry and Ron.

       As I gently pondered my past, a voice suddenly called me, "Hermione, why are you still here? The train is leaving in exactly ten minutes. Let's get inside."

       Oh, they're my best friends Harry and Ron. By the way, the redheaded guy who called me is Ron and the other black-haired one is Harry. They are also studying at Hogwarts. You know what, they've been my long time best friends and I don't deny it. Although I still don't know how they managed to like me. You know, they were really irritated with me on the first day of school, and if they think I don't feel it, I do.  
  


       "Okay," I answered them as I put my arms around their shoulder. "Let's go. You know what guys, I have plenty of things to tell you…" I added to the two guys standing beside me.

       Two months of vacation was fun, but it would be much better if my best friends were there. Like the years ago, Ron still spent the summer with his family while Harry spent his summer with his cruel relatives at Privet Drive.

       The summer was fun and exciting. My parents had to go to Hawaii; they had these really long and exhausting appointments there. They also brought me, though I don't have anything much to do there.

       Hawaii is a small island, which is a part of the United States. Although it's too small, it has this beautiful beach with white sand. It's very refreshing spending the summer there. I met people of different kinds; I also met some friends who helped me in Hawaii. They showed me to places and most of all, they helped me change not only my point of view on guys but also helped me physically. Approximately two months of spending my summer in Hawaii a great change came to me. I'm not that much of a bookworm anymore, though I still like reading books. Now, I also included reading fashion and teen's stuff, like what Lavender and Parvati were pushing me into. Even though the summer was short, it was really fun and I've learned many things from it.

       By the time I have finished pondering my summer thoughts, we were already at our compartment. Ron instantly started blabbing about the summer vacation they spent in Romania with Charlie. Ron grew two inches taller from his six feet height last year. Harry still stood 5'10" in height. While me, poor me, only 5'3", though I know I was only 5'2" last year it made no change, an inch won't make me as tall as Harry or Ron.


End file.
